The Four Barian Girlfriends
by Just Another Duelist
Summary: Have you ever thought that the Barian Emperors had girlfriends? Four of them did. But, their first kisses didn't go so well. (They are always in human form in this story and this little series is STUPID. It's just something I threw together cause I was bored!)
1. Intro

Well, you know about the "Seven Barian Emperors", right? Yeah, and about how they were reduced to five when two of them went missing? Well, what about the other five? You think they sat around doing NOTHING in their free time? If you do, you were dead wrong. Have you ever thought they had girlfriends? Four did, but their first meetings weren't real nice. There is Miza, Victoria, Demi, and Ally.

Miza was the blonde with blue eyes. She COULD be sweet, but isn't. So four words that describe her in a sentence. Do. Not. Touch. Her.

Victoria was the girl with orange hair and lilac eyes. Her hair was almost always in a spiky ponytail. And she was the most insane of these four girls. Six words for her. Never. Get. On. Her. Bad. Side.

Demi was the one with gray and gray eyes. She was the bookworm and quiet girl and was the only one with glasses. Four words. Don't. Touch. Her. Books.

Ally was the childish one with brown hair. She was the tough one who ALWAYS trained. Five words. Don't. Get. In. Her. Way.

Earlier, I said that their meetings weren't so good, right? Well, how about I tell you each story of them?


	2. Miza's Kiss

**A/N: This is part of the Four Barian Girlfriends stories, duh. This is Miza's story. Next is Victoria's, then Demi's, then Ally's.**

Miza was walking down the street. Her hands were in the pockets of her jeans and her light blonde hair flowing in the wind. She soon felt someone grab her arm.

"Well, who do we have here?" She heard a certain voice say, and she rolled her eyes.

"Mizael, I told you this over and over again, don't touch me." She stopped and closed her eyes when she said that.

"Oh, she's mean today, huh?" He smirked.

"OK, I will tell you one more time. Don't touch me." She said, eyes still closed.

"Oh? How would you like this?" He let go of her arm, went in front of her and dipped her. Her eyes snapped open and she glared at Mizael.

"I said don't touch me!" She said, teeth bared.

"How about..." he looked up as if thinking. "No." He smirked again. That earned him a good slap on the cheek. He dropped her but she caught herself. Miza then walked up to Mizael and grabbed the front of his shirt. She pulled him forward and kissed him. When she pulled away, she smirked at his shocked face. He brought a hand up to his lips, eyes wide. She shrugged.

"I told you not to touch me." She said. She gave him the "Call Me" hand sign and walked of, leaving him standing there, looking like an idiot with his hand up to his mouth.


	3. Victoria's Kiss

Victoria was walking around when she saw a certain orange haired boy. She walked up to him and put her head on his shoulder.

"Hey, Vecty~." She said, head on his shoulder.

"Get off me." He said, pushing her head off. She pouted and crossed her arms.

"Why should I?" She asked, pouting.

"Because I am stronger than any girl including you." He raised an eyebrow, turning to face her. She looked at him, surprised.

"Really?" She said, laughing.

"Yeah..." he said. Victoria pushed him up against the wall, a mad look on her face.

"No, you aren't. No one is stronger than me. I could pick you up with my pinkie." She said. She then did the most shocking thing.

She kissed him.

When she pulled back, she smirked at his rare surprised face and dropped him.

"Never get on by bad side. You should know not to do that." She said before walking away.


	4. Demi's Kiss

Demi was in the library, her pile of books beside her. (Yes, her's, she brings them to the library to read, don't ask me why.) She was just reading away when someone sat in the chair beside hers.

"Hey, Durbe." She said, not looking up from her book. She pushed a strand of her gray hair behind her ear, pushed her glasses farther up on her nose, and kept reading.

"What book is that?" Durbe asked her. She turned the book to where he could see the title without speaking. "Oh... you're really quiet, aren't you?" She nodded and kept reading. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him reach for her pile of books. She grabbed his hand and glared.

"Don't touch my books." She said. She let go of his hand and kept reading.

Later, he saw she was still reading and reached for her books again. Demi saw him, but said nothing and slightly smirked. He grabbed one of the books and started reading it.

A little while later, Durbe was halfway through the book and Demi spoke up.

"Durbe?" She asked.

"Hmm?" He asked her back. Demi looked up, took the book from him, and smirked. She then kissed him.

"Don't touch my books." She whispered.


	5. Ally's Kiss

Ally was currently in her room. She was wearing a red halter top and brown shorts. She was training on her maroon punching back. Punching, kicking, everything.

"A-Ally?" She heard a certain brunette's voice behind her, stuttering. Without even casting a glance in his direction, she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah?" She asked him.

"C-could you come h-h-here for a second?" He was still stuttering.

"Uh, no, not really, Alit. I'm kinda busy." She said, rolling her eyes as she spun around and kicked the punching bag in front of her.

"Ok, I'll leave you alone…." He said, the young boy slouching and leaving her room. After about an hour, Ally's fist came REALLY close to hitting Alit in the face. Luckily, Ally stopped just in time.

"ALIT! I TOLD YOU I WAS BUSY!" She yelled, teeth bared, and picked him up by his collar. She lifted her other fist, and Alit yelped and squeezed his eyes, expecting a punch. Instead, he felt something else.

He felt her lips pushing against his.

He opened his eyes to find her kissing him. He almost melted then and there. When Ally pulled back, she dropped him, glaring.

"You _know_not to get in my way. Now get out of my room." He nodded and ran off.

**A/N: Lol, these were my stupidest stories of all time. I know, no need to tell me.**


End file.
